Micronian Mk IV
Background With more and more incidents and encounters with rogue and scattered Zentraedi and Masters border forces, it was determined the Marines were in need of something a little more robust than the Micronian Mk III. Going back to the past, engineers took the old VR-021 Nova Cyclone as a starting point and doing much like they had previously, beefed up it's armour and performance and the resultant mecha was capable of facing off with mecha much larger than itself on virtually even footing. While not deployed in the field as quickly as it's predecessor the Micronia III/CBA-08 Meteor, the Micronian Mk IV/CBA-09 Super Nova nonetheless did slowly replace both Micronian Mk III as well as older VR-021 and VR-024 cyclones as more were built and fielded. Model Type - Micronian MK IV Class - Power Armour Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 90 Main Body - 165 Forearms - 50 ea Upper Arms - 35 ea Hands - 15 ea Legs - 85 ea Feet - 45 ea Weapon Mounts - 25 ea Main Thruster - 75 ea Secondary Thrusters - 25 ea AR - 19 (Body Armour AR) Armour - Stops up to and including standard 15mm rounds. Speed Running - +20 to the Pilots Spd attribute Leaping - Use normal rules for pilot. Thruster assisted is 75ft Flying - 200 mph (320 kph), Mach 1 in Space Range - Can function for up to 15 days on a single protoculture Cell. Heavy use will half that but limited use can extend it to nearly double. 500km max in space via reaction mass. Statistics Height - Pilot + 18 inches (45 cm) Length - 3.5 ft (1.1m) Width - Pilot + 24 inches (60 cm) Weight - 285 lbs (120.5kg) PS - Treat Pilots PS as Augmented Lift PS x 100lbs, Carry PS x 50lbs Cargo - none Power System - RRG micro Proto-generator Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Missile Launcher (1, arm) Primary Purpose - Attack/defense Range - Varies with mini missile type Damage - Varies with mini missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 4 Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launcher (2, back) Primary Purpose - Attack/defense Range - Varies with mini missile type Damage - Varies with mini missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 ea Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Beam Gum (1, arm) Primary Purpose - Attack/defense Range - 1800m Damage - 5d6. Can fire Semi-automatic bursts. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Can also mount any of the cyclone weapon systems on the same arm as the missile launcher in addition to the above weapons. May also carry any infantry weapons that are available and typically carries the Gallant H-90 sidearm. The unit cannot carry an EP-37 or EP-40. However the standard beam gun CAN be replaced by one of them. Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour Elite training with the following additions +2 to autodoge at level 1 +1 to autododge at level 4, 7, 10, 12 additional +1 to dodge when flying atmosphere, +2 in space Use Strength tables for HTH damages. +15% to piloting rolls Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 5 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 250 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 250km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 16km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 18 and track 4 target to a range of 8km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 10km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 10km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. References Used Imai Files Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG Both Editions.